


Doubt

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: Shoutaro and Philip get hit with a doubt dopant





	Doubt

I don’t own kamen rider, or characters, just a small idea i had. First W fic i’ve written. Hope you enjoy!

KRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

 

Shotaro had just grabbed a big stick of cotton candy and was headed back to Philip when he heard screaming. He locked eyes with his partner before they both headed towards the sound.

  
They saw a bunch of people fighting each other. Friends, family, couples, all fighting. Finally, Shotaro spotted a dopant watching above. They ran after it and ended up in an alleyway.

 

“What did you do to those people?” Shotaro questioned the dopant.

 

“I filled them with doubt,” it informed, “well, I strengthened the doubts they already had, causing them to fight each other.”

 

It struck out at Shotaro and Philip with a beam, which neither could avoid. Shotaro stood up, “Well, I doubt you’ll be at this much longer,” he joked as he put on his driver, “Philip let’s go.”

 

“No, Shotaro,” Philip said as he ran up to Shotaro punching him in the face. Shotaro fell back in shock.

 

“What are you doing Philip?” Shotaro asked annoyed as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants.

 

“Looks like he has doubts,” the dopant laughed as he disappeared.

 

“Come on, Shotaro, hit me back,” Philip snarled.

 

“Philip, I’m not going to fight you,” Shotaro sighed, “Let’s just talk about what you are feeling and then go beat the dopant.”

 

Philip gave a grunt as a response before coming at Shotaro again. Philip wasn’t a bad fighter, but Shotaro had more experience and easily blocked most of his attacks.

 

“Fight back!” Philip roared, grabbing a pipe from the ground. Shotaro winced as he blocked the hits, bruises forming on his arms and legs.

 

“Why do you want to fight me Philip?” Shotaro charged at Philip, wrapping his arms around his to prevent him from moving.

 

“Just shut up!” Philip kicked back, making Shotaro lose his balance.

 

Shotaro suddenly felt the pipe connect to the side of his head, and his vision blacked out. When his vision came back, he was having trouble focusing his eyes on Philip.

 

“Philip, this isn’t you,” Shotaro said slowly, using the side of a building to try to stand up, “Philip, please.”

 

“First, my family left me. Then Akiko married Ryuu so she’s not around much. Next it’ll be you. You’ll find a girl, settle down, and then I’ll be alone. I might as well make myself alone on my own terms,” Philip admitted.

 

Shotaro just started laughing which bothered Philip, making him punch Shotaro in the chest.

 

Once Shotaro got done coughing he talked, hardly louder than a whisper, “There won’t be a girl. I’m not going to settle down, and you won’t be alone.”

 

“How do you know?” Philip kept taking his frustration out on Shotaro.

 

“Are you that dense?” Shotaro blocked a punch and pulled Philip against him, placing a small kiss on his partner’s lips.

 

Philip opened his eyes wide, “Shotaro.”

 

Shotaro leaned back against the wall to help steady himself against the dizziness.

 

“Shotaro,” Philip reached out, making Shotaro flinch up to block. When Shotaro realized his friend wasn’t trying to punch him again he lowered his arm.

 

“Why would you let me do this to you?” Philip whispered in shock.

 

“I could never fight you,” Shotaro responded sinking to the ground, “I love you.”

 

“I never realized,” Philip kneeled next to his hurt partner.

 

“You were gone for a whole year, I barely ate, I barely slept, I was so lost without you. I know you kept an eye on me during that time. I thought it would be obvious how much I loved you, I’m sorry I never voiced it,” Shotaro coughed out.

 

“I should have said something too, but instead I let doubt eat at me,” Philip admitted.

 

“The dopant didn’t help though,” Shotaro reminded, “and for once, I’m not the one the dopant affected.”

  
“Oh yeah, we need to get him back. Are you up for a FangJoker combo?” Philip wondered, knowing his body was in far better shape for fighting then.

 

“Anytime, partner,” Shotaro replied, placing the Joker memory in his driver.

 

They followed the way the dopant had run and found Kamen Rider Accel fighting the dopant.

 

“You’re here too?” Ryuu asked as Double went in to attack.

 

After a few minutes, the dopant was destroyed, leaving a man who Ryuu arrested and a broken gaia memory.

 

Still morphed into Double, Shotaro commented, “That should stop all the fighting now.”

 

“Oh, I need to get back to Akiko soon. She got hit with his doubt ray, and kept hitting me with her slipper and rambling about nonsense, so I tied her to a chair,” Ryuu sighed.

 

“Take notes, Philip. A slipper,” Shotaro joked.

 

“Did you guys get hit too?” Ryuu wondered.

 

“We are fine,” Shotaro answered.

 

“And by fine he means I tried to kill him with a pipe,” Philip admitted quietly, “We should get you to a hospital Shotaro.”

 

“Let’s go home, I’ve had worse,” Shotaro responded, “Ryuu, have fun dealing with Akiko.”

 

When they got back, Philip helped clean Shotaro up, “You look terrible.”

 

“You look wonderful, even when you are blurry,” Shotaro gave a small smile.

 

“You definitely have a concussion,” Philip sighed,

 

“It’s okay, you’ll take care of me, right?” Shotaro yawned as he layed back on his bed.

 

“Always,” Philip gave Shotaro a small kiss on the forehead before his partner fell asleep.

 


End file.
